


What Warren Wants

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren broods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Warren Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Never mine. Want it to be mine.
> 
> Unintentional prompt from a picture I saw.

Lately, Warren’s back has been giving him nothing but trouble; constantly itchy, achy and just plain _uncomfortable_. He asked his mother to look at his back to tell him if there was a rash, but she couldn’t be bothered to do something so mundane as take care of her only child. Naturally, she turned over this task to one of the maids.

When Sheila came in to do Elise Worthington’s task, Warren had shyly said not to worry. It had taken care of itself. Sheila looked doubtful, but Warren flashed her a grateful smile and told her not to worry. The maid nodded, satisfied that she had done what Elise wanted and left Warren’s room, leaving the teenager to brood again.

Warren looked out over the city, unconsciously scratching his back again. He watched the tiny people on the sidewalks, wondering if he could trade his life for theirs. Warren shook his head. No matter how much money the Worthingtons had, he would not inflict the amount of anxiety, fear, pretenses and sheer boredom on someone undeserving.

 _Those people deserve to be happy_ , Warren thought.

A fluttering movement caught his attention as a rare white dove flew into his view. _Now, I could be a bird_ , Warren thought. _I wouldn’t have any worries as a bird. I would be able to fly away from them and be happy._

 _Happiness, that’s all I want._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice.


End file.
